1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having an overhang portion.
2. Related Art
The electronic industry may trends toward manufacturing products at reduced costs while attempting to maintain a high reliability while trying to maintain or accomplish light weight, miniaturization, high speed operations, multi-functionality and high performances. The package assembly technology is one of the important technologies considered in designing such products.
The package assembly technology may deal with protecting the assembly from outside circumstances. The package assembly technology may include the use of a semiconductor chip having integrated circuits formed therein and may relate to easily mounting the semiconductor chip to a substrate so that operational reliability of the semiconductor chip can be secured. With regards to the package assembly technology, one of the schemes for electrically coupling a semiconductor chip and a substrate includes a wire bonding scheme. The wire bonding scheme electrically couples the semiconductor chip and the substrate with each other using wires.